Danger and love?
by kindnessandlove
Summary: A girl who is a CFC fighter is pretty pissed when she finds that her best friend penny is kidnapped. but when she gets sucked into another dimension. she gets more than she bargained for. Will she fall in love with a certain secret agent? Read to find out! I changed the rating to my story because of my new chapter i updated.
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal day for me. Hang out with my best friend penny, do training and sleep. Penny was sitting on the benches with her cheering me on during training. "Whoo! Go Elizabeth!"

yes my name is Elizabeth so shut up and stop laughing! A lot of people treat us like crap but i just kick the shit out of them. So anyways i finished beating up my opponent. "Well done Elizabeth!" My trainer katelyn said "Thanks!"

I said while smirking. "Now keep practicing"! she told me with a proud confident smile. "Like you have to tell me." I said while laughing. I got my stuff and penny and i walked home to our apartment. "Hey penny I'm going to mcdonalds want anything?"

"No I'm good!" So i went to get my dinner and walked back to my apartment then when i walked in I saw a dark cloud and i ran inside. "Penny did you see that?!" I didn't hear anything. "Penny?" Nothing. "Penny come on this is not funny!" I ran to penny's room and i didn't see her anywhere! "Oh my god." i said. and i tripped over something. "Penny?" I wasn't her but it was some kind of device.

I saw different colored buttons on it "Ok what the hell is this?" I pressed the red button and a dark cloud came over me. I gasped and it sucked me in.


	2. Chapter 2

I was screaming (although i will never admit that to penny) I landed on my butt. and i looked around. "Wait a minute this isn't our apartment" I rubbed my head and looked down at my hands "This isn't My body!" I looked into a puddle and saw i was a white female mouse with my normal traits.

I still had my long brunette hair my curves and my clothes but i had dumbo ears a long snout. I wanted to scream once more than i heard that one high pitched scream i knew no other girl can do. "I'm coming penny!" i yelled but a green robot was above me and it picked me up and put me inside a cage. "Elizabeth!" "Penny!" I tried to embrace her but i was in a FREAKING CAGE!

"Vell vell vell." I heard a german voice say. "Wait what the?" "Stiletto This is not danger mouse!" "Danger who?!" I asked. "Oh sorry baroni." i looked over and i saw a green toad and a black crow. "What the hell is going on here?!" "Oh vell at least danger mouse will be arriving here soon, then we can trap him." Then they laughed.

"Why did you do this to use god?" "Next time you're going to send us to a different dimension can you please take us to a grease monkey cause we like to get lubed up before we get F****d!" "HUH!? SOME LUBE WOULD BE NICE OR AT LEAST A COURTESY LICK GOD!" "HOW ABOUT A LITTLE COURTESY LICK THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO F*** US! "Then we heard a loud crash then we saw a yellow car. a white mouse with an eyepatch and a strong british accent.

"Baron You realese them at on-" He stopped and looked at me and then a hamster came out and said "Chief what's wrong with-" Then he stopped and looked at penny as they were both drooling over us. "HELLO?! DO YOU HAVE COTTON IN YOUR EARS HELP US?! that startled them and they grabbed a device similar to the one in penny's room and pushed a green button. Then we were free.

"Thank you!" Penny said and hugged both of them I rolled my eyes "If you start that touchy feely shit i'm out of here." then penny hugged me tightly "I missed you so much!" Then i smiled and said "I missed you too." I hugged her back. I looked at both of them and said "If you'll excuse me". Then i grabbed both of them and grabbed a pipe and started beating them senseless. Then until they were bruised and bloody "If you ever come near my best friend again you are going to wake up breathing through a tube GOT THAT?!"

"They both nodded weakly and smirked "Okay now let's" I heard a pipe creak and i looked up and said "Oh F***" Then i fell unconsious.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and rubbed my head because A FREAKING PIPE KNOCKED ME UNCONSCIOUS! So i guess i have to deal with it for today. So i sat up and realized i still had my mouse body and i freaking screamed as loud i could. I heard footsteps and the mouse with the eyepatch busted into the room.

"Show yourself you. Oh my aplologies madam i thought you were. "Well you thought wrong!" I gave a sarcastic smile and i walked past him and he ran in front of me. "you need something?" i asked raising an eyebrow. "Well i would love a beautiful name to match your beautiful face. " He blushed "it's Liz" I continued walking past him and went downstairs to see penny talking with the hamster from yesterday.

"So what's your name" Penny asked. the hamster blushed and said "Penfold" "That's a cute name penny said while blushing as well" "well isn't this just adorable!" i said looking at them. "Elizabeth!" Penny said and hugged me. "Penny did you have to say my first name?" "Sorry." she said and went back to her seat. "Your name is elizabeth?" Eyepatch asked "Shut up." I said and saw a coffe pot boiling with coffee. " i poured my self a glass and sat down. "You hungry?" Eyepatched asked "No." I said Eyepatch ignored my comment and made me a plate of pancakes eggs and bacon.

"Are you deaf? I said i wasn't hungry." He winked a me and smiled i pushed him down and said "I'd rather starve thank you." Eyepatch looked at me in shock. "Elizabeth don't be mean." "Penny i'm not mean i'm just being who i am." Penny glared at me and i sighed. I hate when she does that. "so What's your name?" I asked with sarcasm. Eyepatch smired and said

"The names mouse. Danger mouse." "And penfold too." Danger mouse sighed "And penfold too." "You forgot." penfold glared "I didn't " he glared back "Sounded like you did Penfold said with anger. "Can we talk about this later?" I started laughing "You are so stupid." "HEY!" they all said "I was talikng to eyepatch not you guys." They were all giggling except eyepatch that is. Then all of a sudden a hologram came up. "Ah there you are DM. in the devil's name is going on here?!" Danger mouse stood up tall like a soldier. "Sorry colonel i Rescued these damsels and."

"OH HELL NO!" i SHOUTED "YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A DAMSEL!" "I'm sorry i" "NO YOU MAY HAVE RESCUED US AND BROUGHT US HERE BUT YOU DO NOT CALL US DAMSELS YOU SEXIST ASSHOLE!" "Danger mouse shrunk back down a little bit and said "Sorry." "Sorry about that sir." I said looking at the hologram. "Oh it's alright dear." the hologram sliled "So was there something you needed from him?" "Ah yes thank you for reminding me." "Dm Baron von greenback is making a device to capture women from other realities!"

"Don't worry colonel We will stop greenback and save those da" He stopped in midsentence to see me growling at him. "Um Women". "that's mor like it i said". "Oh elizabeth." penny said in embarssesment". "Then the hologram dissapered." "Well penny it looks like we are going to have to find a hotel or something." Danger mouse smiled and said "No you won't you can stay here with us!" "ARE YOU CRAZY I WOULD RATHER DRINK CLOROX INSTAED OF." penny elbowed me in the stomach and i groaned in annoyance and said "fine we'll stay with you!" Danger mouse said "Excellent!"

"But Don't talk to me don't touch me DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" then i brushed past him and pushed his houlder and penny sighed and said "I apologize for her attitude". "She's just in a bad mood in the morning" Then i came back down and grabbed the plate dm made for me "I'm taking this cause i'm hungry not cause we we're friends!" then i walked back upstairs.

after a few hours i finally came back down and sat on the couch and closed my eyes and breathed. "Hello!" "AHHHHHH" "WHAT THE F*** MAN?!" Danger mouse looked at me in distatse and said " good grief! You know a young lady shouldn't use language like that." I grabbed his shirt and said "ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT DO TO?!"

Danger mouse shook his head no Then i pushed him back and he got up "So" "I know what you're going to say and no". "What was i going to say?" He said with a glare "you were going to ask me out on a date." Danger mouse was flabbergasted and said "N-no i-i wasn't." "Mmhmm". I said then i started walking back to my room and looked back at him and said "I'll make you a deal." "If you can impress me than you can go out with me if not then you have to ignore me"

"I"ts a bet. Danger mouse said while shaking my hand. that was the beginning of a long day but it was entertaining to see Eyepatch trying to impress me. First he tried cooking lunch for us. he made all differnt kinds of food. it was good but i've seen better. than he tried using fighting skills in the training room it would have worked but i have done all those stunts during my training.

and then he tried making me laugh. it was so stupid he kept trying until it was sunset. "You ready to give up?" I asked with determination. "Never!" he said with a smirk. Then i went to be but before i went into my room i saw penny and penfold laughing and smiling and blushing i shook my head with disgust and said "this is starting to feel like on huge double date in a can


	4. Chapter 4

After seeing penny and penfold giggling i think i was going to throw up! Don't get me wrong i love penfold i think he is so sweet but Dm was being a pain in the Ass! But maybe i have been a little too harsh. He did save my life after all. Well that doesn't mean i like him maybe i was being a little pain in the ass myself. I need to go apologise first thing in the morning. I fell asleep and i had a dream.

It was like a vision i was standing and wearing some kind of slave outfit. "What the heck is going on?" I asked myself a whip on my back forced me to get down on my knees. It was that toad from earlier "Get back to work Slave!" He said I tried to hit him but he blocked and whipped me even more. I was just laying their all these different women were slaves but why i don't know.

I woke up in a sweat and sighed. 'Thank god it was dream i got up and got dressed for the day. I was penfold and penny giggling and dm was making breakfast. "Dm?" i asked and he looked at me and said "Yes?" I looked down and said "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I"m sorry what?" He asked again "I"m sorry." i mumbled once more. "Dear you need to speak up." I SAID I'M SORRY!" i screamed and everyone looked at me scared and sighed for the thousandth time.

"Look dm i didn't mean to make you upset. I've been through a lot in my life and when people try to be nice to me i don't know how to react." Dm smiled and said "It's alright." He said and put down a plate of waffles eggs and bacon. "Thanks". i mumbled and he whispered "Your welcome." In my ear.

I shuddered in disgust and smiled through gritted teeth. "touch me again and you will lose your other eye." Dm stood back and said "Sorry." then i thought of and idea. I knew what was going to happen but i had to deal with what i had started.

"Dm is there anything i can do to make up for yesterday?" i asked Then he smirked "Well i would like to go out with you if you wouldn't mind." "Uh is there anything else i can do?" I asked. He smirked and just stood there. "FINE!" I yelled and threw my head on the table.

"Come on Elizabeth". Penny said "Me and penfold are going out." Penny said. " wHAT?!" i yelled. "That's right." Penny said with an excited grin me and penfold are dating!" Then they held each other's hands.

"Why don't me make it a double date." Penfold asked. I glared deathly at him and growled. "Sorry." He said. I was about to curse and them i remembered what happened yesterday. "Alright Double date it is then". I said "When are we going? i asked. "Tonight at 7:00" penny said. "Well then this is going to be a night to remember isn't it." Dm asked behind me. "Oh i sure hope so". i said sarcastically." So i finished my breakfast and then i went upstairs. And then i thought about my dream.

"Why were there these differnt women?" "Why were they slaves?" i asked myself. Then i looked at the clock and it said 4:30". then i got a text from penny and it said "Elizabeth guess what?' I asked penfold to pull some strings and we are going spend the week with them becuase their boss gave then the week off!" Well i get to spen the day and the rest of the week with him. Oh joy! (Not)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Before i begin i want to give a shout out to generations incarnation she is a very excellent writer who makes these oneshots of Shirakage and danger mouse. I highly recommend you go check her out if you haven't already. I think she is a very caring and creative person. So go check her out.**

I was sitting in my room thinking about my dream last night. Then it was 7:00. I unfortunatly had to get ready for the date tonight. I out on a black dress that showed the curves on my hips, Black eyeshadow, and ruby red lips. i put on black heels and curled my hair into beach waves. Then i stood in the mirror and sighed.

I walked downstairs and saw penny in a light blue dress with ruffles on the sleeves and light black flats and had light pink lips and penfold and danger mouse were wearing tuxes. i came down and dm's jaw dropped as he looked at me. Danger mouse smiled and blushed at me and i blushed and smiled back. 'What the F*** elizabeth?' i thought to myself.

"Well Elizabeth you look very lovley". Dm said and tried to kiss my hand. I grabbed his wrist and glared. "Dont do that again"penny sighed and said "Elizabeth can't you try to be nice for one day?" I sighed and said "Well fine but only because you're my besy friend." I let Dm kiss my hand and he said "Well everyone let's go." Penny and penfold were giggling and smiling and i lighly rolled my eyes but i didn't let anyone see this.

We went to the danger car and Dm held the door open for me. I growled and penny looked and me "elizabeth". "i know sorry." I said "Oh thank you Danger mouse you're such a gentlmen". Then we all went to dinner and we went dancing. Penny and penfold were dancing gracefully and i just sighed at the both of them. It made me think of Daniel. 'Daniel i miss you so much'I thought. We went home and penny kissed penfold on the cheek and she went upstairs giggling.

Dm went to get changed back but i stopped him. "Dm can i talk with you for a second?" I said to him. "Sure" Then we sat next to each other on the couch. "dm you're very sweet." Dm gasped and asked "You mean it?!" he asked excited. "Yes." Dm smiled excitedly. "The reason i'm so mean and refuse to let anyone date me is my Ex-boyfriend daniel." "Daniel?" "Yes i said sadly."

"you remind me so much of him." "he was a secret agent just like you." Dm looked at me in shock. "What?" He said "We were madly in love with each other we very close and nothing could seperate us." "and one day he proposed to me." Dm gritted his teeth in jealousy. "Really?" He asked. "But then one day he got a mission that was extremely dangerous." "He kissed me with love and said "I will be alright."

I started to tear up. Danger mouse hugged me and comforted me. "Then he saved the world and i went to go find him. and he was laying there lifeless and still." I started crying into Dm's chest and he held me and rocked me back and forth. "Is that why you're always rude to me?" I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"after that i closed up to everyone except penny" Danger mouse sighed and said "I understand my dear." I looked at him and i lightly kissed his cheek and i smiled thank you for being so understanding and nice to me when i've been nothing but a jerk to you." then i went up to my room i could've sworn i heard dm screaming "YES!" Then i smiled and went to my room and looked in the mirror. "Is this me?" i asked myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! sorry i was away but now i'm back! I've had so much work in school and now i'm back. BT Dubs i have to use my school computer to write my stories on. But let's get back into it. So My oc Is going to get some Secret agent loving in this chapter. ;) on with the show!**

I went to bed thinking about Dm maybe i should give him a chance. I mean he's the only guy who was being nice to me. I woke up at 3:00 in the morning because of the nightmare i had. Danger mouse was in place of daniel and he died to save the world.

I was wearing a black lingerie with black bra and panties. i put on my white robe and went to Danger mouse's room. I knocked on the door and i heard sleepy grogging and i heard a "Who is it?" from the other side of the room. "It's me." i said with fear in my voice. Dm walked to the door and opened up and he saw me

"What's wrong My dear Elizabeth?" he asked with concern. I don't know why but i started crying and i hugged him and listened to his chest. i felt his heartbeat going faster and i lightly smiled at it. Dm rubbed my back and pulled me into his room.

"What's the matter?" he asked with concern in his yellow amber eye. I told him about my dream and i cried once more and hugged his chest. He chuckled and said "Elizabeth i'm never going to die i have good old fashioned training and natural awesomeness"

i smiled and said "i guess you're right." "He smiled and said "Of course i am". I looked at Dm's lips and i pressed my lips against his. He tasted like alcohol and jam. Dm kissed me back and wrapped his hand in my hair.

**warning a lemon is ahead! if you don't like lemons then skip this part!**

I put my hand on the back of Dm's neck and pressed his head harder on my lips. I started to take off his shirt and he started breathing hard. I took it off and stared at his body.

He was very well built. Chisled with muscles that would never quit. Dm chuckled at my staring. "you like what you see?" he asked. "i do." i said breathlessly. He took off my robe and looked at my body.

He was staring at my breasts and i giggled. I grabbed my bra and took it off along with my panties. He looked at my naked body and started to get a nose bleed. "I thought you had natural awesomeness?" i asked.

Dm playfully glared at me and i grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast. he started massaging it and i moaned his name. "Oh Dm." i moaned and he kissed my lips and worked his way down my breast and to my stomach.

i flipped him back so i was on top of him i removed his pants and removed his boxers. I looked at his member and i licked my lips. i started licking his member and sucked on it.

Dm moaned my name and buried and tangled his hands in my hair. I countinued sucking him and he was getting close by his member becoming stiff. i let go of him before he climaxed and he glared at me. "Dm do you think i deserve a punishment?" i asked with with a smirk.

Dm smirked at me back and said "What a brilliant idea." He flipped me and he kissed down my stomach and he looked at my folds and slid one finger inside me. He teasingly pushed in and out and i loved it.

he lightly kissed my folds and stuck his tounge inside of me. he licked and sucked and i moaned loudly and he put his hand on my mouth. "Shush my dear do you want to wake up all of HQ?" he asked. "I do".

He chuckled and he countinued licking and sucking and i was about to climax but he stopped. "You are so dangerous." i said with a smirk. he got on top and he was about to enter but i pushed him back and i held a condom in my hands.

"Where did you get that?" he asked and i just giggled. "I'm always prepared for a little playtime." i said while smiling. I helped dm put it on and he positioned himself.

he slid into me and i moaned and he thrusted back and forth and i buried my face in the crook of his neck and was moaning. "Oh Danger mouse." i moaned "Elizabeth~" he moaned back. "Go faster." i begged. "What's the magic word?" he asked teasingly.

"Please." i begged and he went faster. The bed squeaked in a rythmic pattern as dm thrusted into me. I was moaning louder but not extremely loud. "Dm Spank me." i said with a breathy moan.

He looked at me in surprise and i said "Please!" i begged with my eyes wide and pleading. Dm spanked me and i moaned even loader. Dm looked worried "Does it hurt?" he asked. "It hurts but it feels good."~ i said in between moans.

I flipped Danger mouse so i was on top. i was riding him like a horse and he looked at my breasts drooling in pleasure. I was getting close so i kept riding as fast and i hard as i could. "DANGER MOUSE I'M GONNA CUM!" I yelled in pleasure. "CUM FOR MR MY LOVE" danger mouse yelled.

i clenched his member like a bow and dm yelled my name."ELIZABETH!" "DANGER MOUSE!" i screamed and we both hit our climax. We both laid there holding each other close i took the condom off and we both saw his cum inside of it.

we were both tired and i said "I love you my boyfriend." Dm looked at me in shock but smiled "I love you too my girlfriend." i thought to myself "Is this love?"


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up next to Dm and remembered we um spent the night together. I got up kissed him on the lips and went to my room and i got dressed in a simple sports bra and shorts.

I made breakfast for the two of us and Dm came downstairs and saw me "Good morning". i said lovingly. Dm pecked me on the lips and said "good morning to you." "I made us breakfast." " I smiled. "I can see that." he said with a smirk. We ate breakfast and we watched Tv and held hands. I heard a loud crash outside of HQ.

"Woah." i said with shock. "Dm looked at me and said "I'll check it out." i pushed him down and said "I'll go you stay here." before i could here his reply i heard Dm's voice. "Dm I told you not to come." He chuckled sinisterly. "Who said i was Dm?" I turned around but i was knocked to the ground unconscious.

I woke up in a prison cell and found a bunch of other women in cells as well. "What's going on?" I asked "We're all prisoners here." a young women said right next to me.

"Why?" i asked. "Greenback has an evil plot to brainwash all of us and become his bodyguards / empire of slaves. "OMG." That's what my dream meant!Iit was a warning! "Well how come Danger mouse hasn't come to rescue us?"

The women sighed sadly. "Greenback was disguised as our friends or family and said we all died and tricked everyone." "Well we have to get out of here!" i yelled at the top of my lungs." the women shushed me.

"We all tried and if we even look at anything else we get punished by beating or even worse death." I gasped "Well i'm going to find a way out of here no matter what." The women sighed once more.

"I highly doubt if you can get out of here along with all of us but it's worth a try." i grabbed a hair pin and picked the lock and opened the door and closed it. Then a large warning sign had appeared.

"WARNING PRISONER OUT OF CAGE" I ran as fast as i could and broke the robots and the women cheered me on. i ran as fast as i could and Dm appeared and i kissed him on the lips.

"Oh Dm i knew you would come for me." "You still think i'm that little Danger twerp?" I looked at him and He was wearing red and his badge had said Sm instead of Dm.

"Who are you?" i asked with anger in my voice. He chuckled and said "The names Sinister mouse. the greatest Evil agent in the twistyverse." i glared and tried to punch him but he blocked me.

I tried to kick but he punched me. The robots grabbed me and Sm said "put her down." They put me down and i glared deathly at him. "You gonna kill me go ahead i'm not scared." He smirked i'm not gonna kill you." "I'm going to make you my Queen when i take over the world."

I spit on his face and he wiped it off. "Playing hard to get huh?" He picked me up and put me into a fancy room and i was put down. "I'll see you in a few hours my queen". he closed the door and locked it.

I looked outside the window i saw everything was either destroyed or rubble. I started to cry and said "Oh Dm where are you?" i heard someone unlocked my room and assumed it was sinister mouse.

GET OUT OF HERE YOU PIECE OF SH*T". I yelled and sobbed into my hands. "Vell i von't let Zat happen." I heard a german voice say. i turned around and saw Greenback instead he was wearing a purple suit.

"Greenback?" i asked hesitantly." "He smiled warmly. "My name is danger toad." "Are you like a good version of greenback." he nodded and said "Well let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me out.

We dodged security and saw the women still in cages. "Wait we need to help these women." i said with worry on my face. "Well before we do that we're going to need some help."

i gasped quietly "Danger mouse?" i asked with excitment. "We can't do it without him." We saw sinister mouse coming to my room and said "Now what do we do?" Danger toad thought and handed me a device.

Sinister mouse knocked on my door. "My love are you okay?" Danger toad spoke into the phone. "Yes Honey" and it sounded exactly like me. i squealed quietly.

"My queen Would you mind if i come in?" We looked at each other and i said "No honey i'm taking a bath." Sinister mouse smirked and said "Would you mind if i join you?"

i gasped and said "Well i need my privacy". Sinister mouse shrugged and said "Well alright suit yourself." he walked away and danger toad let me to his version of the danger car and it was red all over.

I hopped in and said "Hurry i want to see Dm" i said with worry in my voice." Danger toad nodded and we heard red light flashing and saw Sinister mouse in my room looking all around my room searching for me.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled "FIND MY QUEEN!". We drove as fast as we could we went into our regular universe. "Wow this was a huge turn of events.


	8. Chapter 8

after we flew away from the other dimension we went back to Dm's HQ. I raced inside to see penfold, penny and danger mouse looking to the ground in sadness. Then i remembered what that woman had said to me. They disguised themselves as our friends to tell them they were dead. I went up to Dm and said "Baby i'm back." Dm grabbed my wrist and flipped me on my back.

"Well hi to you too." i said in pain. "Elizabeth?" Dm asked. "Yes it's me." i said while cupping his face. Dm said "I thought you were dead." he kissed me and i kissed him back. "It was sinister mouse!" "he was disguised to kidnap me and fool you guys!" "WHAT?!" Everyone said in outrage and disbelief. "Yes!" "He kidnapped a bunch of women to make his own big empire of slaves!" I said in fear.

"Well there is no time to lose!" DM said. and i grabbed his hand and pulled him down and fell down on top of him. "You are not going die trying to save me!" i said to him. "Elizabeth i have to!" "No i'm not going to lose you!" "Elizabeth i'm not going to die!" "How do you know that?!" i started crying into his chest and was lying there.

"Elizabeth i'm going to survive." "He's right Elizabeth" penny said. i sighed and said "Alright but we are coming with you." "i stood up and said "lets go save some women!" i smiled and we all ran to the danger car but then i remembered. "Wait guys! Follow me!" I smiled and we ran to the red version of the mark 4.

"Hey danger toad I've found him!" "Danger toad?" Dm asked. "you know him? i said with a confused smile. "Yes i'll tell you a story about that on our way to wherever we're going to." We drove to sinister mouse's lair and we saw all those poor women working on the fields. 'Just like in my dream' i thought.

"Alright i have a plan." Dm said. He whispered the plan in our ears. "WHAT?!" i glared at him. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Dm smiled and kissed my forehead and smiled. "You'll be fine." i kissed his lips and said "Alright i trust you." I went outside and sinister mouse wickedly glared at me. "WHERE WERE YOU?! he asked with venom in his voice.

"Sinister mouse my one true love." i caressed his face and kissed him". "you have my attention." he said "i will be your queen i cant wait to marry you." Sinister mouse wickedly grinned. "Alrighty but since you ran away from me you will have to work in the field as a punishment and you will wear this." he held up the exact outfit in my dream.

"Yes sir." i went in the fields and worked and the women sighed sadly and miserably. "Don't worry my boyfriend is coming to help." i said to all of them. Then i heard a large explosion and we all looked up and saw Danger mouse, Penfold and Penny. They all cheered and i ran twords Dm and kissed him passionatly

"I knew you could do it." "Don't be so sure." sinister mouse said while behind us. Dm glared at him Deathly and dangerously. "how dare you kidnap my girlfriend?!" Dm asked. "I'm going to make her my queen no matter what you say!" Sinister mouse said. Then they both started fighting.

Then a portal opened and we all gasped. "Go go go go go!" i said the women ran into the portal and they dissapeared. Then I ran twords sinister mouse and i knocked him out with a frying pan. We both grabbed him and put them through the portal. "Dm i love you so much." i said with a warm smile. "I love you too." He both kissed and penny and penfold were squealing with joy and happiness.

We ended up staying with Dm and penfold. We became secret agents and we were all happy with our new lives and our boyfriends. i Was accepted by danger and love? oh well you get the idea.

THE END!


End file.
